The Archivist
by Guardian Hyren
Summary: There was a click as the century old tape recorder turned on, and the words had fallen out of his mouth, "statement of Izuku Midoriya, the Archivist..."


**—Disclaimer— I do not own BNHA or The Magnus Archives—**

"Statement of Izuku Midoriya, regarding... well I guess it would be my life, wouldn't it? Alright- regarding my life and my connection to The Eye. Statement recorded directly from subject on October 6, 30xx. Recorded by Izuku Midoriya, the Archivist. 

Statement begins… "

————

It was cloudy that night. Moonlight barely shone through the clouds, but that was good for him. As an underground hero he didn't want to be seen.

Shifting his capture gear, Aizawa crouched low on the rooftop, and placed his goggles over his eyes. Below him is a small time villain by the name of Trap Shadow- whose quirk allowed her to control the darkness. Currently she had two people trapped in her dark tendrils, currently unconscious, but otherwise unharmed.

He was about to jump down and capture the villain,but the sound of footsteps entering the alley made him pause. It couldn't have been hero. No sane one, intern/underground/student/or otherwise, would enter what was clearly a villain situation with such blase calm. And it couldn't have been an accomplice, because the look on the villain's face made it clear she wasn't expecting anyone else tonight.

Aizawa lowered himself, keeping out of sight, and observe the situation. The villain, however, called out to the stranger. Anger and frustration in her voice, clearly upset that someone had come to ruin her night.

"Oi, who the hell are you?"

Shadow's rippled around in the alley way, indicating the villain's agitation, however the intruder was unperturbed, as they stood calmly in front of the dangerous villain. The villain, however, seemed to just get more agitated at the stranger's nonchalance. She growled and shadows pulsed around her, ready to strike at her command.

"Listen buddy, if I were you I'd walk right outta here and forget what you saw," tendrils of darkness snaked their way towards the stranger, "betta leave now while I'm feeling generous."

Ignoring the warning, the stranger calmly asked, "and why would I do that?"

Aizawa froze at the sound of that voice. He knew that voice, hell- he heard it every single weekday in his classroom. The only person who that voice could belong to was one Izuku Midoriya. As though to prove him right, the clouds parted to let moonlight shine through in the alleyway. Though the shadows obscured his frame, you could easily tell who he was. Aizawa thought back to the way Midoriya spoke; the cold and hollow tone sent shivers up his spine. He's never heard the problem child speak like that. Angry, sure, but never cold. Despite doing what he should've done, the underground hero layed low and watched the encounter. He needed to know what Midoriya was doing.

The villain looked surprised, seeing the UA student known for breaking his bones, "Eh? The fuck you doin here?"

Midoriya didn't answer. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old fashioned tape recorder. Now that threw Aizawa for a loop. It was old, and not something that was even remotely common. It looked like an actual tape recorder from over a thousand years ago- not one of those retro renditions of one.

The click was audible throughout the entire alleyway. Midoriya held the recorder to his mouth, like it was a microphone, and spoke into it. His words echoing the the pregnant silence.

"Statement of Koharu Tanaka, regarding a strange house in an empty street. Statement recorded directly from subject, August 6, 30xx. Recording by Izuku Midoriya, the Archivist."

As soon as the last sentence fell from his student's mouth, Midoriya opened his Eyes. On the walls, ground, fire escape, everywhere, eyes had opened up and all stared at the villain; hit student at the epicenter of it all. Koharu seemed to go rigid, eyes blank as they stared at his student.

Aizawa shivered involuntarily as his student spoke again,

"Statement begins…"

**—BNHA/MA—**

**Ok so this was a little brain baby that I might be expanding on. So this is like a little teaser trailer for something that might be a whole story. Though it really just depends on when I can write or not. College applications/Senior year is really draining me, so it will be a _really_ loose schedule, just updating whenever I can- and that's IF I want to make it into a whole story. **

**ANYWAY, as you can tell I've been listening to the Magnus Archives (a podcast) and I just got caught up on the My Hero Academia manga. (Spoiler alert) honestly I didn't like the villain arc. It was cool, but got a little boring. I thoroughly enjoyed the culture festival tho. Love class b's mash of Romeo and Juliet/Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings play. (I love Eri!)**

**_I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION TO REUPLOAD ANY OF MY FICS ONTO OTHER SITES_**


End file.
